


Flowers In Darkness

by TSTrashCaptain



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Light Prinxiety, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, The Greek Mythology AU Nobody Asked For, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSTrashCaptain/pseuds/TSTrashCaptain
Summary: The Greek Mythology Hades/Persephone AU that nobody asked for, but I can't help myself, so here we go!Logan as Hades (and Thanatos, I kind of combined them), God of DeathPatton as Persephone, total freaking badass and light of my lifeVirgil as Oizys (technically this was the goddess of anxiety, but we’ll take creative license)Roman as Calliope (one of the muses, and arguably the most powerful since she inspired Homer to write The Illiad and the Odyssey, and again, I’m taking creative license to genderbend)





	1. Promises Made

“Logan! It’s about time you got here!” Zeus’s booming voice rumbled pleasantly as he clapped the god of Death on the shoulder. Logan hid his wince, silently wishing to be anywhere but here. He loathed these social gatherings on Olympus, preferring the quiet solitude of his own realm. Given the way the glittering assembly shrank back at his appearance, he could only assume the loathing was mutual.

“You did not specify a time, brother, only that my presence was required.”

“Indeed, it was! You work entirely too hard. I have not seen you in months, and that is far too long. Besides, you are young and really should be looking for a consort to sit at your side! You’ll never find one brooding in the Underworld.” Logan rolled his eyes at Zeus, already itching to leave.

“I have no need for a consort of any kind, and well you know it. Even if I were of a mind to take one, there are none who would have me. Being wed to the God of Death would be a nightmare for most of these fools…and for myself.” Zeus’s sunny smile faltered a little at the darker god’s flat rebuttal, but quickly recovered.

“Perhaps you simply haven’t found the right person yet.”

“Perhaps.”

“Who is THAT?!” Patton gasped, gazing over Roman’s shoulder at the new arrival. “I’ve never seen him before.” The Muse turned to look, then snorted derisively.

“I’m not surprised. Logan doesn’t often attend these gatherings. Parties are not his thing.”

“Logan? The—”

“God of Death, yes. Ruler of the Underworld.”

“Isn’t he Zeus’s brother?” Patton cocked his head to the side in contemplation. He’d never imagined Logan to be this attractive. He was tall and thin, his handsome face utterly impassive, his brown hair slightly tousled from the journey. He was dressed entirely in black, from head to toe, save for one small flash of midnight blue by his throat. He looked…intimidating, to be honest. There was an air about him that screamed “danger”, and the others must have sensed it too for how wide a berth they gave him. But…surely, he wasn’t all bad? Patton examine him closer, as no one else seemed to be. There was a sad resignation in those gorgeous eyes, as though he already knew what the outcome of the evening would be.

“Patton…? Oh NO! Not him, Pat. Your mother will have a conniption!” Roman hissed, grabbing his arm to lead him away.

“I know you’re trying to warn me off, but that just makes me want to talk to him more. What could a little conversation hurt? I just want to get to know him, Ro.” His friend ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

“I don’t know if demi-gods can die, but if anyone could make it happen, it’s him! He’s dangerous.”

“I don’t think he is. I think he’s lonely.”

“….You….think the God of Death….the literal Master of the Underworld…is LONELY?!” Roman threw his hands in the air. “You are ridiculous, and I wash my hands of you. I’m going to find Virgil. Maybe HE can talk some sense into you.”

Patton smiled as Roman storned away, then slowly made his way to the dark corner of the room where Logan was standing. The god watched him approach, one brow raised in question. The others didn’t usually approach him, and certainly not this openly. Brave little mouse, this one.

“Hello! I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Patton, son of Demeter. You are…?”

“Logan, God of Death. Pleasure to meet you. I had thought you one of Apollo’s children at first glance. I wasn’t aware anyone could stand your mother long enough to copulate with her.” Patton stared, taken aback. Well…that was blunt.

“Are you…always this honest?”

“As a general rule. Haven’t I offended you? The others would have run screaming by now.”

“No, you haven’t offended me. My mother is rather horrible, you’re not telling me anything I don’t know. And technically, you did compliment me first. Apollo’s children are usually quite stunning. So, thank you, for that.” Logan blinked at that, and Patton’s smile never dimmed.

“Well…would you like to sit down, Patton?” The gentle smile that accompanied the inquiry made Patton’s heart flip in his chest.

“I would be delighted!”  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

“Virgil! Sorry, excuse me, I’m sure your conversation is very important, mine’s just y’know…more important!” Roman interrupted Virgil’s chat to grab him by the arm and drag him away.

“What the hell, Roman?! Didn’t Apollo teach you Muses ANY manners?!”

“Not really, no, and if he did, I didn’t care enough to remember. We have a problem!” Now, THAT got Virgil’s attention.

“What? What kind of problem?”

“The Patton kind! You know how he loves to take care of broken things?”

“Yeah…?”

“And how he loves to piss off his nutbag of a mother?”

“Also yeah…?”

“He’s finally managed to combine the two into one giant mistake waiting to happen.” Roman pointed to the corner where Patton was happily chatting away with…oh stars…not Logan! Virgil made a strangled sound of distress, and Roman sighed in relief. At least ONE of his friends wasn’t completely insane!

“Ro…he’s smiling.”

“Patton always smiles, grumpy pants.”

“No, LOGAN. The actual GOD OF DEATH…is SMILING.” Virgil’s hand reached out, grabbing his arm in a vice grip. They both froze when Patton spotted them and enthusiastically waved them over.

“We’re going to die. This is it, this is how it happens. I don’t know how, I don’t know why, but it’s entirely your fault and I hate you for it.” Virgil hissed, subtly digging his heels in as Roman tugged him along.

“If I’m going to die, you’re coming with me, and let’s face it this time it is all Patton’s fault!” Roman whispered back. The both pasted on false smiles as they approached the secluded corner.

“Hey, guys! Logan, these are my friends. That’s Roman and this is Virgil. Guys, meet Logan! He’s amazing!” Patton gushed happily, and Roman and Virgil both froze as the dark god gave them each a quick once over.

“Roman…you’re a Muse, aren’t you? I remember some of your performances from previous gatherings. You were…adequate.” The polite smile on Roman’s face was gone in a flash.

“Adequate? ADEQUATE?!”

“Indeed. I found your recitation skills to be overly dramatic, but otherwise your stories were for more entertaining than the other Muses have managed.” That slightly soothed some of Roman’s ruffled feathers, but the outrage was still clear on his face.

“Finally! Someone who agrees with me.” Virgil smirked, watching Roman scowl and shoot him an evil look. He froze when Logan turned his impassive gaze on him.

“Virgil…god of anxiety, correct?”

“Yes.”

“I’ve always wanted to meet you.”

“Why’s that?”

“Without you, I wouldn’t be nearly as busy.” Virgil blinked twice, thinking that over, then grinned at the other god.

“You’re welcome! Does this mean I get a free visitor’s pass?” Logan’s eyebrows shot up, clearly surprised.

“You…would want to visit my realm?”

“Of course! I’ve heard amazing things about it, always wanted to see for myself.” Roman’s gaze shot between Virgil and Logan, his mind whirling. WHAT WAS HAPPENING?! Patton was beaming, so proud of his friends for getting along.

“If you truly wish to see it, you would be welcome to.” Logan slowly offered, his face thoughtful. “It may not live up to your expectations though. Most who enter leave disappointed in some way or another.”

“Ohhh, I want to come too!” Patton cried, looking for all the world like Logan had just offered him a priceless gift. Logan felt a genuine smile cross his lips, for probably the first time in over a century.

“You know you can’t do that, Pat.” Roman said quietly, his face sad. Patton’s smile dimmed, then fell away entirely as he looked to the ground.

“Why is that, Roman?”

“….My mother. She keeps me under lock and key. If Roman hadn’t convinced her he’d guard me tonight, she never would have allowed me to come here at all.”

“I see. And…you are unhappy, with this situation?”

“YES!!! I just want to be free…but I’m never alone. I can never get away. Even when she lets me wander in the fields, I’m never by myself.” It was said so sadly, with such finality. Logan felt a pull at his heart, a small, unfamiliar tug. In all his years, no one had ever been as openly kind to him as Patton had been. Well, then. It would seem reciprocity was in order.

“You have been kind to me, Patton. Kindness is a rarity. Look for this flower the next time you are in the fields. If you truly wish to escape, freedom will be granted to you.” Logan conjured a narcissus flower, vividly blue and beautiful. Patton stared at it, mesmerized. He reached one trembling finger out, running it delicately along the petal. 

“You…you really think you can?”

“Being the God of Death does have some advantages.” Logan smirked, then vanished the flower with a flick of his wrist. “This has certainly been interesting, particularly meeting you, Patton, but I’m afraid I’ve been away from my realm far too long. I must be returning. Roman, Virgil, it was nice to meet you both.” With that, Logan turned on his heel and strode away.

Patton smiled after him, sighing just a little. Roman and Virgil exchanged nervous glances. Demeter was going to lose her mind.


	2. Promises Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Greek Mythology AU literally nobody asked for.  
> Starring:  
> Logan as Hades (and Thanatos, I kind of combined them), God of Death  
> Patton as Persephone, total freaking badass and light of my life  
> Virgil as Oizys (technically this was the goddess of anxiety, but we’ll take creative license)  
> Roman as Calliope (one of the muses, and arguably the most powerful since she inspired Homer to write The Illiad and the Odyssey, and again, I’m taking creative license to genderbend)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, I promise a longer update for next time!

“Do keep up, Patton! We don’t have all day, and I am needed for the harvest.” Demeter snapped, hurrying her son along. Patton sighed, turning pleading eyes on her.

“Couldn’t I come with you? Just this once?”

“NO! Patton, darling, I’m only trying to do what’s best for you. You have no idea what the world is truly like. I’ve walked among the mortals of this world for as long as Gaia has existed, and those savages shall have no part of you! It simply isn’t safe, even for a god. Now, I’m leaving you with your friends, the Naiads. That Cyane is one you’re fond of, and she will be there. Just…stay with them until I return.” 

“I’m not a child, mother!” Demeter clucked her tongue, gently putting her hands on his shoulders.

“I know you’re not, Patton. But it is a mother’s duty to protect her children, no matter how old they get! Now run along. I’ll be back before dark.” Patton sighed as he watched her leave, a trail of flowers and green, growing things trailing behind her. He knew in her heart of hearts that she meant well, but this was no kind of life! It was an existence, and he wanted more…SO much more!

“You look awfully glum, Pat! What’s wrong?” Cyane asked quietly. She was one of the Naiads, freshwater nymphs. She sat at the edge of the river, keeping her feet in the water as none of the nymphs could last long away from it. 

“The same as ever.”

“Her only wish is to protect you.”

“I KNOW THAT! But she can’t protect me from everything! Life is meant to be lived, Cyane, else it is a pretty poor life. To while away my days locked in her home or guarded here in the fields so no one can ever approach me? What kind of life is that?” Cyane looked away, her shoulders drooping.

“A lonely one, I should think.”

“Exactly!” Patton offered her a small smile, and nymph perked up a little, gently bumping his shoulder.

“But surely spending time with us isn’t all bad!” Patton laughed then, and it was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds.

“No, it isn’t. I’m grateful for your friendship.” 

“As I am for yours!” The two chatted companionably, and Patton whiled away a few hours playing games and laughing with the Naiads. The sun was just beginning to sink when he glanced into the field behind him, and froze. There, in the middle of a field of wildflowers, was the narcissus. He would recognize it anywhere, that brilliant shade of blue. 

Logan’s words echoed in his ears, _“If you truly wish to escape, freedom will be granted to you.”_ His heart began to pound in his chest. Could it really be possible? Was Logan truly making good on his offer? He glanced around subtly, but he didn’t see any sign of the imposing god. Well, even if it wasn’t Logan’s flower, it was still beautiful. If nothing else, he’d enjoy adding it to his collection. 

He waited until the others were distracted, then slowly started making his way towards the flower, picking various blossoms as he went. Only Cyane noted his absence, but he often wandered to the field to pick flowers, so it didn’t raise any suspicion. As he got closer and closer to that brilliant flower, Patton felt his nerves increase. If his mother appeared too soon, there would be no escape. He doubted Logan would be so generous a second time, if this was actually him. If he left, he knew it would hurt his mother, but if he stayed he truly felt he might wither away into someone unrecognizable. He was so close, so very close. With his heart in his throat, Patton reached out…and plucked the narcissus! 

At first, nothing happened, and he felt a wave of crushing disappointment. But then, the temperature abruptly dropped, the wind whipped, and the Naiads cried out in fear as a gaping opening split the earth and a chariot drawn by two black winged stallions charged out. Patton stared in wonder as Logan circled, then landed directly in front of him.

Hazel eyes met his blue, and one elegant brow arched in question as the God of Death held out a hand to him. “Now or never, Patton. Are you ready?”

“Yes!” Patton grabbed his hand and jumped in beside him, one arm instinctively wrapping around Logan’s waist as they jolted into motion again. He stiffened, but didn’t pull away. As they rose into the air, he locked eyes with Cyane, who looked utterly shocked, and gave her a dazzling smile and a wave before they plunged back into the depths of the Underworld. 

The portal sealed behind them, and again, Patton clung to his rescuer as the darkness closed in on all sides. Logan chuckled quietly, amused, and produced a small blue flame with a flick of one wrist. The little bit of light helped Patton relax enough to let go of Logan and move to the side.

“If you are afraid of the dark, you will not fare well in my realm, Patton.” 

“It’s not that I’m afraid, really. More that I’m unfamiliar with it. Thank you so much for this, Logan! You’re my hero!” Logan snorted derisively at that.

“That is one title I have never been offered, nor aspired to have. I am what I am, nothing more. You offered me a kindness. It was only fair I offer you the same.” As he spoke, they landed on the banks of a river. There were lanterns strewn along the bank, and the water was pitch black. 

“Where are we?”

“The border of my realm. This is the River Styx. The Lethe feeds into it, so do stay away from the water. One touch and you’ll forget everything you ever knew and anyone you ever loved.” Logan warned, and Patton immediately took two healthy steps backwards to put more space between him and the water. Logan’s lips twitched, as if he were suppressing a smile, his eyes dancing with amusement. He gestured to a small jetty in front of them.

“If you wait there, Charron the Ferryman will take you to the other side. Follow the path once you get there, and you’ll find your way back to the surface. Don’t be afraid of anyone you may see, they’re all under strict orders not to harm you. And…don’t linger by the Elm. It isn’t safe.” Well, Patton had questions about all of that, but more importantly...

“Wait…you’re just leaving me here?” Logan cocked his head quizzically at Patton’s shocked outburst. That was not the reaction he’d been expecting.

“You asked me for freedom. I am granting it to you. It would hardly be freedom if I kept you here. It would merely be trading one cage for another. I thought this was what you wanted?”

“Well…it is…. but now that I’m here, I really would like to see more. It seems a shame to leave so soon!” Patton offered a brilliant smile, hoping against hope he could convince Logan to let him stay a little longer. Logan stared at him now, and his gaze made Patton feel like he was being analyzed, inspected. 

“You…wish to see more of my realm?”

“Oh yes, please! I promise I won’t be any trouble!”

“I get the impression that although you rarely intend to cause trouble, it somehow follows in your wake regardless, Patton. If it truly is your wish to stay, you are welcome here as long as you desire. Just know that there are no locked doors, and you may leave whenever you choose to.” Patton felt a small knot of tension in his stomach unfurl at that, and Logan noted how his shoulders seemed to relax at the reassurance. 

“I appreciate that so much. Will you show me around?”

“I suppose I will. Follow me, but stay close. “

“Why?”

“You’ll see in a moment.”

As they approached what appeared to be a massive gate, Patton heard a snuffling sound, and glanced up to see the biggest dog he’d ever seen in his life! It was massive, and there were one…two…three heads!!! At first the dog growled fiercely, but Logan whistled, and the animal immediately relaxed, his tail wagging happily.

“This is Cerberus. He guards the Gate, and prevents any souls from leaving.” Patton gulped nervously, but…he really loved dogs! He tentatively reached out a hand, and one of the heads leaned down, sniffing it.

“It’s alright, boy. He’s a guest. He may come and go as he pleases.” At that, the first head enthusiastically licked Patton’s hand. The other two heads quickly descended, and he found himself covered in dog kisses. Patton giggled, reaching out his hands to rub the fur on the dog’s chest. He made a sound of contentment and rolled over, his enthusiastic tail wagging actually shaking the ground. 

“Awww, who’s a good boy?! Who’s a good boy?! You are!!! You’re the best guard dog there ever was!” Patton gleefully scrubbed his hands through the soft fur behind the one head’s ears, laughing out loud when the other two heads nuzzled him and whined for attention.

Logan watched, his arms folded over his chest. Cerberus was rarely this friendly to anyone, but he appeared to be quite taken with Patton. It was…oddly adorable. He watched his pet bond with Patton for a few more minutes before clearing his throat. Patton happily walked back over to him, a beaming smile on his face.

“He is the BEST DOG, and I LOVE HIM!!!” 

“It would appear the feeling is mutual, Patton.” He waved his hand, and twelve locks running vertically up the gates slowly unlocked, and with a loud groan, the gates swung open. Logan turned, his lips turning up in a small, genuine smile at Patton’s awed expression. When Patton finally met his eyes again, he held out a hand to him. 

“Welcome to the Underworld, Patton.”  
__________________________________________

“WHERE. IS. HE????” Cyane wept and frantically tried to writhe away from Demeter’s furious grip, panic coursing through her body. This was a side to the goddess she had never seen before, and she was terrified. Demeter’s eyes were wild, her hands leaving dark bruises on Cyane’s arms. The other Naiads cowered in fear, sinking low in the pool of water, but slowly their meek voices chimed in, one after the other.

“He was taken!!!”

“A black chariot with dark horses!”

“It came out of nowhere!!!”

Demeter was very, very still. Her grip loosened a little, and Cyane pulled away, tears still streaming down her face. Something dark and dangerous entered the goddess’s face, and the plants under her feet withered and died. The air snapped with cold, and they trembled before her rage.

“A black chariot….with a stranger in it…stole my son…and you lot did NOTHING?! YOU!!! You were his friend, the one he trusted! You stood idly by while he was abducted?!”

“But he WASN’T abducted!!!”

“WHAT?! They just said he was taken, and now you say otherwise!”

“Please, my lady! He went willingly. I saw it with my own eyes. The stranger offered his hand, and Patton went with him. He smiled and waved to me before they disappeared!”

“LIAR!!!”

“It is the TRUTH!!! Whether you would hear it or not, he left of his own accord. I AM his friend, and I wish only for his happiness!” Cyane glared defiantly through her tears, wishing her hands weren’t quivering, wishing her voice were strong and sure instead of trembling and fearful. But she stood by her words.

“Well, if lies and tears are all you can produce…” Demeter’s voice was silky smooth. With a snap of her fingers, vines appeared and dragged Cyane away from the pool of water, forcing her down to the ground and pinning her there.

“Stay here and weep, useless creature. Melt into a river or rot.” The curse was hissed through perfectly clenched teeth, and Cyane felt her tears flowing freely though no longer of her own accord. Turning on her heel, the goddess stormed away, a frigid wind blowing behind her. The Naiads were forgotten as she focused on the only thing that mattered.

She had to find her son.


	3. Exploring the Underworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Greek Mythology AU literally nobody asked for.  
> Starring:  
> Logan as Hades (and Thanatos, I kind of combined them), God of Death  
> Patton as Persephone, total freaking badass and light of my life  
> Virgil as Oizys   
> Roman as Calliope

Patton took Logan’s outstretched hand, his eyes wide as he took in the vastness of the kingdom. He’d known the Underworld was large, but he’d never envisioned this!

“Logan, oh my goodness! How do you manage all of this?!” Patton’s awed whisper made Logan’s lips curve into a small smile, a frisson of pride weaving its way through his heart.

“This is only a fraction of my realm. In front of us is the Stygian Marsh. We’ll cross through that, then the Asphodel Meadows on the other side. My palace resides beyond, in the center.” The dark god turned away, and whistled sharply. A loud roar sounded, and Patton shrank against his side as a huge dragon soared up on tattered wings, wheeled in a circle, then came down to land directly in front of them. It was massive and black, almost skeletal in its appearance. It’s throat was blue, and a huge snake-like tongue tasted the air, it’s head weaving gracefully before slowly lowering down. One enormous glowing eye regarded both of them with interest. 

“Easy, Exousía. Patton is a guest.” Logan spoke calmly, gently patting the massive head with one hand. The dragon made an odd purring sound that rumbled the ground beneath their feet. It shifted, turning and lying down, and Patton noticed the saddle attached to it’s back. 

“You...you….ride….?!” Patton couldn’t even finish the sentence, and he swore the rumbling noise from the dragon was almost like laughter.

“When she allows me to, yes. It would seem she’s going to now.” Logan gracefully swung up into the saddle, then scooted back and offered his hand. Patton glanced from his calm face to the one massive eye peering at him. There was something...amused in the way Exousia looked at him. “Truly Patton, this is the fastest way to get where we’re going. She won’t harm you.” 

Patton looked back to the God of Death, screwed up all of his courage, and took his outstretched hand. Logan pulled him up with easy strength, settling Patton in front of him, his strong arms caging him in. The dragon easily stood, and Patton made a small “meep!” sound and leaned closer to Logan, too panicked to feel the hitch in his breath. 

“Are you alright?” Logan’s low voice murmured directly into his ear, and Patton couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran down his spine at that. 

“Just...a little nervous is all. I’ll be okay.” He flashed a reassuring smile over his shoulder, and Logan merely arched a brow before making a clicking sound. Exousia took off with a jolt, and within moments they were soaring through the air. From this height, Patton could easily see the entirety of Logan’s realm. 

“There are five main rivers that flow here. The Styx, which you’ve seen. The Acheron, the Lethe, the Phlegethon, and the Cocytus. The Oceanus is the river that encircles the world and marks the Eastern edge of the Underworld. The Phlegethon is the river of fire, which flows into Tartarus.” Logan pointed, and Patton could see the dull red glow in the distance. “The Asphodel Meadows are below us now. That is where the majority of souls reside. They have done neither great deeds nor committed great atrocities. Over on this side is the Elysium. Those who have proximity to the gods, or great heroes who have done worthy deeds live an afterlife of ease and comfort. The sun is always shining there.” 

“What’s that really bright patch in the distance?” Patton pointed, and Logan followed his gaze. 

“Ah, that is the Isles of the Blessed. If a soul achieves Elysium, they have the choice to stay or be reborn and live again. If they are reborn three times, and achieve Elysium each time, they are granted admittance to the Isles to live in eternal paradise. There are very few who have managed it.” Less nervous now, Patton leaned forward, looking around and letting his curiosity take over.

“What is that place there? It’s gray and soft of misty.” 

“The Mourning Fields. That is where the souls who wasted their lives on unrequited love reside. It is a sad, quiet place.” Patton made a soft noise, his heart going out to those poor souls.

“Look, just ahead Patton. There is my palace.” Logan’s lips brushed his ear, he was so close, and Patton’s cheeks colored slightly. He knew it was a bad idea to get attached to this particular god, but...he really couldn’t help it! Exousia landed gently, slowly flattening herself to the ground and tucking her wings in. Logan dismounted, then reached up and plucked Patton out of the saddle like he weighed nothing. The bright god felt his heart skip a beat at the easy display of strength. 

“Welcome back, My Lord. I take it you were successful in your endeavor?” a tall, thin man approached, a ring of keys jingling on his belt. He had dark hair, a short beard, and bright eyes, and he looked curiously at Patton.

“It would appear so. Aecus, this is Patton, son of Demeter. He has asked my hospitality, and I expect him to be treated as the honored guest he is.” Logan’s voice was firm, and brooked no argument. The other man’s brows lifted in surprise, but he quickly schooled his features, smiling and bowing to the golden god who stood before him.

“Welcome, Patton. It is a pleasure to have you with us.”

“Thank you. It’s lovely to meet you, Aecus.” Patton inclined his head in respect, and Aecus suppressed a smile. Well...he hadn’t expected the son of Demeter to be this polite! How pleasant to have a visitor who at least showed some courtesy to those who worked in the Underworld. Most of the gods and goddesses on Olympus treated anyone from this realm like dirt, finding them lesser. The only one they couldn’t snub was Hades himself, and that was more out of fear than genuine respect. 

“Can you arrange to have him housed in the guest quarters? In the East Wing, if possible.” Now that was an interesting request from his liege. The Eastern Wing was reserved for Hades and those close to him. To place this Patton there was subtle, but very high praise. He couldn’t wait for Rhadamanthus and Minos to hear about this!

“Of course, My Lord. Please, follow me, Patton. Or is there another honorific you would prefer I use?”

“Oh no, just Patton is fine, thank you! Logan, will I...see you later?” Patton chewed his lip uncertainly, not entirely sure he was ready to be parted from the only person he knew. Logan stared for a moment, silently analyzing him. 

“...If you wish.” Logan’s response was quiet, but his hazel eyes bored into Patton’s with a fierce intensity that made him think perhaps he was asking a silent question. 

“I do!” Patton’s reply was immediate and fervent, and that look in Logan’s eyes only increased before he turned away. 

“If you have need of me, let any of the servants know and they will bring you to me. I’m afraid I must return to my duties now. Aecus will show you around.” Logan’s voice was calm and even, but his emotions were churning. Patton was a breath of fresh air, a brilliant beacon of light in the sea of darkness that was his realm. It was...natural...for him to feel drawn to the gentle god. But the way his traitorous heart was pounding was not, and could only lead to trouble. This was temporary, and he had to remember that. 

Aecus silently gestured towards the ornate doors, and Patton quickly joined him, cheerfully trotted by his side. Aecus grinned as he observed Patton smiling and looking at everything with obvious curiosity. 

“This palace is beautiful!”

“I am glad that you think so. Few from Olympus would agree.” 

“Then they’re very foolish.” 

“I could not argue with that. Ah, here we are.” He opened a set of intricately carved doors, and ushered the young god inside. Patton’s jaw dropped, and he slowly turned in place, awestruck.

“This...this is...mine?” Oh, Aecus liked this god! He was a kind soul, and obviously hasn’t been treated well if his reaction to something so simple was this level of enchantment. 

“Yes, for as long as you remain with us. I hope it is to your liking…?”

“Yes!!! Oh, it’s beautiful!!!” Patton beamed, and it was like a beam of sunshine had pierced the dark veil of their realm. He could see why Logan was so taken with him. It wasn’t often the God of Death did anyone a favor, and to leave his realm for as long as Logan had for something other than his work? Unheard of. At least, not in all the time he’d been down here.

Patton took in the soft cream on the walls, the soft rugs covering cold stone on the floors, the gorgeous vaulted ceilings, the soft fabric draped around the bed which looked like a fluffy cloud. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect. 

________________

Logan watched Patton walk away, silently stroking his dragon’s neck. He could feel the rumble of Exousia laughing, and he gave a mild glare at the amused creature. He could feel the cold slither of her mind connecting to his.

_“You are fond of this one. It is foolish to ignore it.”_ Her voice had a hissing quality to it, not entirely pleasant. 

_“It would be more foolish to pursue it, my friend. He is not meant for one such as I. He belongs in the light.”_ Logan mentally replied, gently stroking her neck. 

_“Flowers can flourish in darkness, if given the opportunity.”_ Logan rolled his eyes, dropping his hands and walking away. Her mental laughter echoed in his head long after she had faded from view.

_“Not this one, Exousia. He would wither and die here. His life has been one of cages and chains. I will not be the one to shackle him again.”_ He could almost sense her shaking her head at his stubbornness, but on this point he would never yield. Patton deserved a life of freedom, as far away from darkness and death as he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Inserting dragons into damn near everything??? It’s more common than you’d think! I know there’s really no dragon in the Underworld in mythology, but I’m taking creative license here and giving Logan literally the coolest companion in the history of ever. I know it’s short, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Next chapter we’ll be checking in with Roman, Virgil and crazy Demeter.


	4. Cold and Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Greek Mythology Hades/Persephone AU that nobody asked for, but I can't help myself, so here we go!
> 
> Logan as Hades (and Thanatos, I kind of combined them a little), God of Death  
> Patton as Persephone, total freaking badass and light of my life  
> Virgil as Oizys (technically this was the goddess of anxiety, but we’ll take creative license)   
> Roman as Calliope (one of the muses, and arguably the most powerful since she inspired Homer to write The Illiad and the Odyssey, and again, I’m taking creative license to genderbend)

Virgil paced nervously, glancing between the clock and Roman, who was idly strumming a tune on his harp. Patton was late. He always met with them at this time every day. It was one of the few times he could get away from Demeter, and the three of them looked forward to it. In all the time they had known each other, Patton had never been late. Not once. And he was extremely late today.

“What do you think happened to him?” Roman stopped playing at Virgil’s quiet question, and the Muse shared a sad look with him.

“You know what happened. His mother probably went batshit insane when she heard Logan was sniffing around her baby boy, so she’s got him under lock and key again. Who knows when he’ll see freedom again?” 

“It’s so unfair.” Virgil muttered, scowling at the floor. 

“Life often is, or so the mortals say.” Demeter’s voice sounded from the doorway, and the pleasant tone of her voice immediately put both of them on edge. Roman covered beautifully, offering her a beaming smile. 

“Demeter, what a pleasant surprise! What brings you here? I thought you’d be down celebrating the harvest?” Roman quickly moved to the goddess, bowing and kissing her hand before leading her to a seat. Her smile was oddly fixed, her eyes unfocused, and there was something...unhinged...about her that made his skin crawl, but he knew better than to talk back to her. The only person that would be punished would be Patton, and he would never allow his friend to come to harm. 

“I would be, Roman, but something terrible has happened! My son...my son was stolen...taken from me….” she nearly whispered the words, and she looked so very torn and lost that Roman almost felt sorry for her. Almost. Then her eyes filled with an insane kind of rage, her hand tightening on his as her nails dug in.

“Do you know who took him? Was anyone spending time with him at that party?! The nymphs mentioned a chariot drawn by winged black horses.” Roman schooled his face to look completely indifferent, but Virgil was no actor and her eyes swung to him as soon as the strangled sound left his lips. 

“What?! What do you know?!” Virgil backed away slowly, his eyes darting around nervously for an escape. The air in the room got colder and colder, until it felt like the frigid air was stealing the breath from his lungs. Demeter’s face was a fixed rictus of a smile, her eyes mad.

“....There’s only….one god….who has black winged horses….” Virgil wheezed, shivering in the extreme cold of the room. Frost etched on the glass of the windows, ice forming on the floor. The sun seemed a distant memory, and Roman looked at Virgil, and nodded once. Virgil’s would have sighed in relief, if he could have caught his breath.

“WHO HAS HIM?!” Demeter screeched, finally softening when Virgil frantically gestured that he couldn’t breathe. “Oh, oh dear I’m so sorry.” The room warmed, and the air was no longer so horribly cold. Virgil gasped a few breaths, his hands on his knees. 

“Logan. Patton approached Logan at the party. We tried to stop him, but you know how friendly he is! Logan has a chariot like that, my lady.” Virgil was proud of how steady his voice was, considering how hard his heart was pounding. Demeter stared at him, an expression of horror on her face. 

Virgil glanced at Roman, who gave him an encouraging smile. Demeter was clearly insane, but even she knew better than to tangle with the brother of Zeus. There was no way a low-level goddess like herself could take on the Ruler of the Underworld. Even knowing who likely had him, there would be precious little she could do. Patton was safe, for now, and for the moment so were they. 

“Oh, my poor, sweet boy!” Demeter’s eyes filled with tears and she slowly sat, weeping. Roman sat next to her, a sympathetic look on his face.

“I know it’s a shock. I got him away from Logan as soon as I could, I swear it! I never thought anything would come of it.” The goddess gently patted his hand, wiping her tears away and giving him a false smile that set his teeth on edge.

“No, Roman, you wouldn’t. But Patton is so bright and precious! Of course that filthy mongrel would want to steal my darling son. This is precisely why I was always so careful with him. Thank you, Virgil. It is Virgil, isn’t it? Patton always spoke so highly of you.” There was something in her eyes that made Virgil very wary. He could sense danger a mile off, and he had a sneaking suspicion that this encounter was not going to end well for him.

“Patton is a good friend. You should be proud to have raised such an...admirable child.” He chose his words carefully, still a little shaken by Demeter’s frigid rage. 

“And as good friends to Patton, I’m sure you won’t mind helping him find his way home?” 

“I….Demeter….if Logan has him then he’s….” Virgil trailed off, staring at her.

“I know exactly where he is! Logan is a poor excuse for a god, and it is only his relation to Zeus that keeps him in any good standing at all. Although even Zeus knew what a freak he was, and appropriately cast him down to deal with those wretches in the Underworld. Disgusting, the lot of them. He has no business being anywhere near my son! Patton must be so frightened. He’s never liked the dark! Please, Logan would never let me near his realm but you two...he wouldn’t think twice about a Muse and a low-level god like you.” There was condescension dripping from every syllable, and Roman ground his teeth at the insult.

“You want us to go to the Underworld and try to...rescue….Patton?” Roman asked. Demeter beamed at him, and Virgil felt slightly sick.

“Oh, Roman, you truly are the greatest of the Muses! I know you’ll do your best to bring him safely back to me.” 

“Of course, my lady.” Roman bowed slightly, and Demeter patted his cheek before sweeping out of the room again. Virgil waited until the door was closed to turn to Roman, a frantic expression on his face.

“What the in the name of Tartarus are you thinking?! We can’t go to the Underworld!!!” 

“Why not? Logan invited us.” Roman’s calm response made Virgil want to scream.

“I...you...oh my gods, we’re going to die. If we get down there, then what? We can’t drag Patton back here, not now! You saw her, she’s nuts! She’ll lock him up and throw away the key. And if we DON’T bring him back, she’s going to hunt us down and murder us, or find someone else who can!”

“Oh, relax, Virge! It’ll be an adventure. We’ll figure it out.” Roman cheerfully clapped him on the back and started walking towards the door, already planning their journey.

“....I hate you so much….” Virgil muttered, then followed behind him. 

_________________________

“Aeacus? I’m so sorry to interrupt.” Patton’s voice called out, and he paused his conversation with Minos to turn and give him his attention. Minos arched a brow at him, as if to say “is this the one?” and Aeacus subtly nodded in response.

“Yes, my lord? What can I do for you?” 

“I was just wondering if I could be taken to see Logan?” Patton’s tentative question had his lips twitching, and he could see Minos’s broad grin from the corner of his eye.

“Why would you want to see old Gloom and Doom when you could spend time with us?” Minos asked playfully in his booming voice. Aeacus rolled his eyes, giving him a slight glare.

“Forgive him, Patton. Minos is by far the most foolish of the Judges.” 

“I’d be offended if it weren’t blatantly true.” Patton giggled, and Minos shot him a playful wink in response. Minos was a huge bear of a man, standing nearly as tall as Logan but easily twice as wide. Aecus’s entire body was approximately the width of one of Minos’s gargantuan thighs. Next to him, Aecus seemed positively tiny. 

“I am pleased to meet you, Patton.” Minos held out a hand, and Patton soon found his engulfed by the larger man’s. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Minos.” Patton beamed, and Minos smiled before gently releasing him. 

“Follow me, Patton. I’ll take you to him. Logan should be sitting in the Hall of Judgement now.” Patton cocked his head in curiosity.

“But...I thought you and the others were the Judges of the Dead?” So many questions with this one. But Aeacus didn’t mind. It was refreshing to see, and rather reminded him of when Logan was younger. Boundless curiosity. 

“We are, and for the most part Minos, Rhadamanthus and I judge the mortal souls that come here. But there are some who have committed either great deeds or truly heinous ones that must be brought before Hades for their final judgement. We offer our opinion, and he may agree or disagree. Logan rules here, so we will yield to his judgement. It is one of his many duties.” Aeacus explained as they walked, and Patton kept pace next to him. 

“Which is Logan judging today?”

“The latter, I’m afraid. There is a king who slaughtered his children and fed them to his wife in a fit of jealous rage. Logan despises the harm of innocent children above all things, so he should be in a fine temper today. You may not like the side of him you see, Patton. Perhaps you would like to turn back, and see him afterwards?” Patton stared, utterly revolted by the crime, and swallowed hard. Was this….what Logan had to deal with every day? He considered Aeacus’s warning, then took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and walked forward with determination. 

“You have spirit. That is good….you’ll need it.” Aeacus grinned and opened a large door leading him inside. He gestured for silence, and Patton nodded before falling in step behind him. They would up on a balcony, of sorts, overlooking what appeared to be a large throne room. Logan sat on an imposing obsidian throne, his face utterly impassive. Blue flames flickered in the torches on either side of him. What appeared to be a mortal soul was groveling on the floor in front of him, a torrent of words spewing from his lips.

“...It was all her fault! She should never have allowed another to touch her, she was MINE!!! She had to learn, had to know her place--”

“And the children? What lesson were they taught?” Logan’s voice was deceptively calm, and if Patton hadn’t been closely observing, he might have missed the tightening of Logan’s fists, the clenching of his jaw. The blaze of utter disgust in his blue eyes. 

“They couldn’t be allowed to live! They had HER blood in their veins. They were tainted, worthless…” Logan stood at the man’s words and he trailed off, staring up at the fierce God of Death. Logan stalked forward, stopping within inches of the filth on his throne room’s floor.

“They were innocents who had committed no crime. In murdering them and desecrating their bodies you have insulted me. Your crimes are vile, and your soul is a disgusting stain upon my kingdom.” His voice was icy cold, and he crouched down, smirking as the creature in front of him flinched away in fear. “You are right to fear me. For your crimes, you, King Atreus, will suffer an eternity of torment in Tartarus. Each day the Harpies will feast on you, stripping your body to the bone, and each night your body will regenerate so you can feel the pain of being eaten alive over and over again. It is better than you deserve.” The fool actually clambered to his feet and tried to run, but with a wave of his hand, he went sailing backwards directly into Logan’s grip. He held him aloft by his neck with one arm, casually choking him. 

“You disgust me.” With that, he conjured a portal and hurled the screaming wretch to his doom. His face twisted with disdain, and a servant quickly approached with a cloth, gently cleansing the hand that had touched the man. Logan offered her a small nod of thanks, then turned and prowled back to his throne. 

Patton’s heart was thumping in his chest. This was a Logan he had never seen before, and he was terrifying! The icy temper, the fierce control and brutal strength. He could see now why the other deities had given him a wide berth. But watching him now, the way he slumped into his throne, one hand wearily covering his eyes...he looked exhausted. Bitter, sad and tired. Patton supposed that this was hardly the first time he’d dealt judgement against such a horrific crime and was far from the last. He glanced up at Aeacus, who was giving him a sympathetic look, and back to Logan, and quickly stood, making his way down the stairs towards Logan. 

The Judge watched him go in surprise. Well! Of all the reactions he’d been expecting, this was certainly not one of them. Strength in this one, kindness and curiosity, too. This one would be a good consort for his King, but he doubted Logan would be smart enough to realize that without assistance. This would certainly be a thing worth watching. 

Logan blew out a breath, trying to force his temper back. That creature dared to grovel, to plead mercy?! He could still hear the echo of Atropos’ scissors in his mind, snipping the threads of those innocent children. Their bodies had been desecrated, and had he not gone to collect them himself, their souls would never have made it to the Underworld. He’d healed their souls, made them whole, and then silently ushered them to Elysium. It was the least he could do to correct the horrific wrong that had been done to them. They would never feel pain or suffering again, and that was a small comfort. He had provided justice, such as he could. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes and vaguely wondering if it would ever cease. If humanity would ever stop reaching new depths of depravity. 

A small sound, a quiet footstep, alerted him that he was no longer alone. He opened his eyes, expecting a servant, but was surprised to see Patton nervously biting his lip. Logan’s eyes involuntarily focused on his mouth, and a part of him whispered that he wanted to be the one to bite those lips, but he buried it away and focused on the nervous expression on his face.

“How long have you been here, Patton?” Logan’s voice was flat, his eyes weary. Patton slowly approached him, placing one hand gently on his arm. Logan froze at the touch, utterly confused.   
“Long enough. What happened to the children?” Patton’s voice was soft, and his eyes were warm and understanding. Logan swallowed hard, tearing his eyes away and looking towards the floor. 

“I collected their souls and brought them to Elysium. They will not know suffering again.” Logan’s voice was gentle, and Patton gave his arm a squeeze, offering a sympathetic smile.

“Then you have done all you can for them. You gave them justice, Logan.” Logan scoffed, but he felt something warm his heart at Patton’s attempt to comfort him. 

“Justice is hollow succor when their lives were ended so brutally, but it is all I can offer. If you are looking to be entertained, I’m afraid I cannot help you. I have four other cases to hear, and tonight I must go out among the mortals. There are certain souls Thanatos cannot bear to collect for me, and they must be retrieved. I will have time after I hear these few cases, though.” His free hand gently covered Patton’s, and the bright god offered a cheerful smile, tangling their fingers together.

“I….I would like to stay, while you work. If that’s alright?” Logan stared at him in shock. He wanted to stay for the judgements?! No one in their right mind wanted that! 

“You….you would want to...Patton, what these people have done is monstrous! You should not have to hear such--”

“It’s not about them.” Patton firmly cut him off, raising his chin a little in defiance. Logan’s lips twitched involuntarily. It was rather like an adorable kitten trying to face down a Titan. 

“To deal with this, day in and day out for millennia on end...it would take a toll. You shouldn’t have to do this alone. Please, Logan. Let me be here for you.” 

“You would subject yourself to the horrors of mankind….for me?” Logan’s voice was achingly gentle, and his hand tightened over Patton’s. The bright god felt his cheeks flush pink, and his heart skipped a beat before racing in his chest. 

“I...yes. I would.” The small smile that crossed Logan’s face, the warm look he was giving him, oh it was worth every ounce of horror and pain he would bear witness to. 

“You are an endless fount of kindness, Patton. I would be honored to have you stay.” Logan flicked his wrist, and another throne appeared by his side, this one of pure alabaster. Patton hesitantly sat down, his hand still held in Logan’s, those blue eyes watching him intently. 

“If it becomes too much, you are free to leave at any time, Patton. You are under no obligation to stay, ever. I would not think less of you….in truth I do not think it possible for you to accomplish such a feat.” Logan’s voice was low, and Patton’s breath hitched when he gently brushed his lips across the knuckles of his hand. 

“I appreciate that, but I am stronger than I look. I will not run.” Patton was sure his breathless voice didn’t help his case, but he appreciated the chuckle that it drew from the darker god.  
“So I see.” Logan’s heart was fluttering, and he couldn’t help but drink in the sight of Patton on that throne. He’d created it long ago, for a consort he would never have. He’d never imagined he would want anyone to sit in it until now. It suited Patton, frustratingly well. He could distantly hear Exousia’s laughter brushing through his mind. 

This was wrong, he knew it was wrong, and he should stop. He should send Patton away right now. Call his friends and pack him off, as far from himself and his realm as possible...but like a moth to a flame, he couldn’t quite resist the beckoning warmth of Patton. It could never be, no one would ever allow it, but it was harmless to dream. To wish. He settled back against his throne, releasing Patton’s hand. To his delight, it remained firmly on his arm. Fascinating. Patton was simply fascinating.

“Guard! Bring in the next case!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Hades!Logan being a badass. I can’t wait to write Roman and Virgil trying to get into the Underworld. It’s going to be a blast!


	5. Understandings and Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton learn more about each other, and Patton has a chat with a dragon.

Logan walked slowly back towards the palace, Patton’s arm looped with his. He was impressed, to say the least. The bright god had stayed by his side the entire time he had passed judgement, occasionally laying a hand on his arm or twining their fingers together when he sensed Logan’s disgust or anger was too much.   
When the last criminal had attempted to plead mercy to Patton, thinking he’d be softer, Logan had been enraged, ready to cast him down to the darkest pits of torment. Patton had merely cocked his head and calmly commented that “if you wanted mercy so much, perhaps you should have employed some of your own while living.” Logan had felt his lips twitch involuntarily, and it had taken all of his control not to break his mask of indifference. Patton had noticed, of course, and shot him a fond look of amusement that had warmed him from the inside out. 

Walking beside him now, feeling his warmth radiating at his side, Logan felt lighter than he had in nearly a millennia. There was something about Patton that cheered the air around him, brightening the very atmosphere with his presence. There was a part of Logan that whispered he had no right to this, no right to expose Patton to such horrors and taint his pure light with his own darkness, but he forced it away. The bright god would be gone soon enough, back to his world of light and joy, and his realm would be all the darker for it, but Logan would enjoy his presence while he had it.

“Thank you for staying today, Patton. While it was unnecessary, it was also...appreciated.” Logan’s voice was quiet and he struggled to keep his growing affection for the other god from bleeding into his calm, unaffected tone. 

“You’re so welcome, Logan! You’ve been so incredibly kind and wonderful, it’s only fair that I do something in return! I only wish I could do more.” Patton beamed cheerfully up at him, and the dark god felt a painful clenching in his heart. Ah, of course. Gratitude. That explained a great deal, and was much more plausible than...well...Logan shouldn’t be thinking along those lines anyway. 

“You have done more than enough. Our meal should be ready, but after we eat, I’m afraid I must leave you. I have business to attend to in the mortal realm, but I should be back before morning.” As he spoke, Logan had been leading them to the dining hall, where the table was set for two. It was odd, seeing another place setting at the table where he had sat alone for so long, and a wistful part of him longed to see it more often. Logan ruthlessly crushed that sentiment, reminding himself once again that Patton was only using him as a safe harbor until he could get away from his overbearing mother. 

“Oh, couldn’t I come with you?! I’ve always wanted to see more of the mortal realm! Mother would never allow it. She always left me in the care of the Naiads when she visited them for harvest.” Patton sounded so enthusiastic, and his face was so hopeful. Logan sighed, looking away. 

“I will take you another time, if you wish. Tonight...you do not wish to be a part of this, Patton. You are kind, and gentle. You shouldn’t be exposed to the horrors of the world. I told you before there are souls Thanatos cannot collect for me, do you recall?” Logan paused, and when Patton nodded, he continued. “He excels at his role, and I could not ask for a better god to help reap the souls of the living….but the Fates are not always kind. There are some ends that are too bitter for even him to handle. Those souls are left to me. Tonight, there will be two. Atropos has already informed me, and I must be there for both.” Patton’s face shifted as understanding dawned. 

“These two….they’re going to be like the children, aren’t they?” Patton closed his eyes sadly at Logan’s nod. He took a deep, shuddering breath, then looked at Logan, his eyes filling with determination and his jaw in a stubborn set. 

“No, Patton.”

“But--”

“ **NO!** ” Logan had never raised his voice before, and Patton shrank back at the vehement shout. Logan’s shoulders slumped as he turned away.

“Patton….I cannot expose you to this. Please, don’t ask it of me. I will do anything you bid of me, but I cannot do this. My realm has many dangers, and there are many things that could frighten you or bring you harm, but they are nothing, NOTHING compared to what the mortal realm can do.” He turned back to Patton, who was now watching him with wide eyes. Logan slowly approached him as one might a frightened animal, and when the smaller god didn’t back away, he reached one hand out to gently brush Patton’s hair from his face.

Patton’s heart jumped at the soft touch, that familiar electric feeling crackling along his nerves as Logan silently studied him. His face involuntarily followed Logan’s hand as he practically melted into the touch. Logan’s fingers softly traced down his cheek, as though he couldn’t resist, and a sound of contentment escaped his lips. Logan’s eyes shot to his, something sparking there, a hot, unfamiliar thing that was quickly hidden, but Patton felt something in him surge to meet it. 

“If you will not take me with you, then let me meet you when you return.” Logan’s eyes flew wide at his request, his fingers pulling back like he’d been scalded. Patton’s skin burned where he’d touched and he silently mourned the loss. 

“Patton…”

“I know it will take a long time to accomplish your task, possibly all night. I know you will be exhausted when you return but...you shouldn’t have to come home to suffer alone.”

“Why not? It is what I have always done in the past, and what I will do again when you move on from here.” Logan pointed out, but there was no anger in his voice, no strength. It was a battle he truly didn’t think he wanted to win. The thought of coming home to someone, of breaking his routine of silent rage and misery, was tantalizing. Patton felt a pang of grief at the idea of leaving, but forced his thoughts away from that. 

“I’m here now, and so long as I am, you will never bear these burdens alone. Please, Logan? You let me be there for you once already...won’t you allow me the honor again?” Patton held his breath, waiting for his answer. 

“...Very well.” Logan’s voice was so quiet, he might have missed it if he hadn’t been straining to hear it. He gave a brilliant smile and threw his arms around the darker god, giving him an enthusiastic hug. Logan was frozen in place, arms awkwardly at his sides. No one had ever hugged him in his entire existence, and he had no idea how to respond. His arms slowly came up, encircling Patton in a loose embrace. The sound of a throat clearing behind them broke them apart.

Rhadamanthus stood patiently in the doorway, one brow arched. He was tall and slender, with pale blonde hair and bright green eyes. He had pale skin, high cheekbones and an impassive expression.

“I hope I’m not interrupting, My Lord?” Rhadamanthus’ lips twitched as though he were suppressing a smirk when Logan immediately dropped his arms and took two healthy steps away from Patton. Color lightly dusted his cheeks and he coughed slightly. 

“Not at all. Rhadamanthus, this is Patton. Patton, this is the last of my judges. I believe you have met the other two.” The tall judge stepped forward, bowing his head in greeting. Patton beamed a smile, his heart still racing after the impromptu embrace with Logan. He really needed to get a better handle on his emotions, especially since it seemed like the darker god was ready to see him gone already. 

“It’s nice to meet you!” Patton bowed in return, and the judge offered him a small smile.

“I see you were about to dine, apologies, My Lord, but I’m afraid that Hermes has arrived with a message. I didn’t think you would want him to wait, considering the trouble he got into the last time he was here.” Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, remembering EXACTLY what kind of trouble Hermes had caused. He could feel the headache brewing already.

“Show him in, then.” Rhadamanthus nodded and turned to get the god in question, but a blur zipped past him and then Hermes was fluttering in front of Logan, a wide grin on his face. The judge shot Hermes an obvious look of disdain, but left to attend to his duties once more. 

“Hey there, old croak in a cloak, don’t you look thrilled to see me? It’s almost like you missed me!” Hermes wiped a fake tear from his eye. He glanced at Patton, then did a double take and gave him a thorough once over. “Why hello there! My, my, Logan, keeping the finest treasures to yourself I see.” 

“What do you want, Hermes?” Logan growled, stepping between the other god and Patton. The messenger grinned at him, offering Patton a cheeky wink and a wave over Logan’s shoulder. Logan ground his teeth at the sound of Patton’s muffled laughter. He knew he had no claim on Patton but he’d imprison this fluttering idiot in Tartarus before he’d allow him to lay a finger on the bright god behind him. 

“Straight to business, you truly are no fun at all, Logan! Besides, you can’t blame me for being distracted by the lovely company you’re keeping. Alas, my darling, it would seem you’re spoken for, and by such a devastatingly handsome god, too! Truly, my heart shall never recover!” Hermes threw an arm over his face dramatically and Logan felt his eye twitch. 

“I’m sure it will bounce back just fine as soon as you’re back on Olympus. Your reputation precedes you, Hermes. And you’ve flirted with me before.” Patton said, laughing at the other god’s wounded expression.

“Oh, what a cruel irony! How could I have forgotten perfection? Well, you know what they say, the most beautiful face hides a cruel streak.” Hermes blew Patton a kiss, and Logan reached out, snagging him by the scruff of the neck. He’d had quite enough of this. 

“What. Do. You. Want.” Each word was bitten off, and Hermes gulped at the dangerous gleam in the dark god’s eyes. He didn’t see the look of delighted surprise spread across Patton’s face, but Hermes certainly did. He grinned, pleased to see someone finally showing an interest in Logan, even if the god was presently prepared to murder him in a possessive rage. 

“Oooh, jealousy suits you, Logan. However do you keep your hands off of him, darling?” Logan’s grip tightened, and Hermes winced. “Fine, fine! Roman sent me to let you know he and Virgil are coming to pay you a visit. I’d have paid you a visit sooner if I knew you were hiding your gorgeous new boy toy down here. Darling, are you sure I can’t tempt you away? Logan’s so dreary and serious, I promise I’d show you a much better time.” Hermes practically purred it, and Logan’s grip on his neck tightened to the point that Hermes could feel his bones creaking ominously. 

“Not a chance. Did you say Roman and Virgil are coming?! Oh, that’s wonderful! I’ve missed them so much!” Patton lit up, practically squealing in delight, and Logan’s iron grip involuntarily loosened, his face softening as he watched him bounce on his toes. Hermes seized the opportunity and squirmed away. 

“Well, you certainly know how to make a god feel welcome, Logan! It’s been delightful, but I really must be going.” He fluttered up, hesitating a moment before turning back. “Take care of him, gorgeous.” Patton flushed at his compliment but the ominous sound of Logan’s growl set the messenger off at top speed. 

“I apologize for that, Patton.”

“Whatever for? Hermes is an incorrigible flirt and everyone knows it. That’s hardly your fault.” Patton was giving him that soft smile that made his heart do flips in his chest, and Logan could feel the tension draining out of him now that Hermes was gone. Logan gestured to the table, and he led Patton to his seat. It would be the first time in several centuries that he would be eating with another person, and he was very grateful it was Patton. Once the other god was settled, he sat in his own chair and a few servants quickly served their meal before bowing and leaving.

“Your friends are welcome here, Patton, just as you are, but I should make some preparations to ensure their safety.” Logan rubbed one finger across his lips thoughtfully. Patton’s eyes followed the motion, and his cheeks flushed before he forced himself to look down at his plate. It was utterly unfair that Logan was so sinfully attractive, and the way he’d reacted to Hermes flirting had filled Patton with the flickering hope that perhaps the ruler of the Underworld felt more for him than simple friendship. 

They quietly ate, with Patton make quiet noises of happiness or exclamations about how delicious everything was. Logan found himself utterly charmed, once more, by his bright companion. The soft humming noise he made when he tasted something he enjoyed, the small wrinkle of his nose when he encountered something he did not, the way his eyes lit up when dessert was served, it was all incredibly adorable. There was a part of him that never wanted it to end, but he knew it must. Duty called, and as difficult as this evening would no doubt be, he could endure all of the horrors of the mortal world and more knowing that Patton would be waiting when he returned. 

“I’m afraid I must prepare myself to depart, Patton. May I ask a favor of you, while I am gone?” Logan wasn’t entirely certain when his hand had reached for Patton’s, but he couldn’t berate himself when Patton’s fingers laced with his, the grip tightening.

“Of course, Logan! Anything.” Patton gave him a sweet smile, and Logan struggled to keep his mind from veering into the possibilities presented by his innocent statement. 

“Could you visit Exousia while I am away? She has been asking about you, and I think you would enjoy her company.” In truth, Logan felt pairing the two of them up might be a colossal mistake, but the dragon had been insistent and he was tired of arguing. Patton stared at him for a long moment, and Logan feared perhaps he’d crossed some unspoken line. 

“She….she can TALK?!” Patton squeaked, and Logan couldn’t help it. He threw his head back and roared with laughter. Patton’s face flushed bright red, his shoulders hunching in embarrassment even while his heart leaped at the sound of Logan’s laughter. His face was beautiful at all times, but like this? Lit with joy, his gorgeous baritone voice spilling laughter? He was breathtaking. 

“I don’t know as “talk” is the correct term. She can communicate, in a way. Go see her, and you’ll understand.” Logan gently slid one hand down Patton’s arm in a soothing gesture, his smile warm to indicate he wasn’t laughing AT Patton. Patton smiled at him, some of his embarrassment fading. 

“I would be delighted to! I’ve never...communicated...with a dragon before!” Logan’s smiled dimmed at Patton’s excited cry a little, becoming wistful. 

“You likely never will again, outside of my realm. Exousia is a singularly unique creature. And now, I’m afraid I truly must leave you.” Now it was Patton’s turn to run a soothing hand down Logan’s arm, a sad smile on his face. 

“I’ll be here when you get back.” Logan gave him a small smile, then turned and strode away. Patton watched him go, his heart fluttering in his chest like a bird in a cage. He made his way out of the dining room, wandering down the hall. He spotted Aecus and Minos at the end, walking away, and he quickly called to them. The two judges paused, waiting for him to catch up. 

“Finally decided to ditch our Lugubrious Leader and spend some time with us, eh?” Minos asked, eyes twinkling. Patton giggled at that, but shook his head.

“I’m afraid I actually need help finding Exousia. Logan asked me to visit her while he is away.” The two judges exchanged surprised looks at that. The dragon was very particular, and it was rare for Logan to allow anyone to visit with her. Aecus was becoming more and more convinced that this god was the perfect mate for his solitary ruler, and this was just one more piece of evidence. 

“Right this way, Patton. I’ll be happy to lead you.” Aecus offered, gesturing. Minos put a hand over his heard, a wounded expression on his face.

“How easily I am abandoned! I see all it takes is a pretty face to turn your head, my friend.” 

“Any excuse to leave your bothersome company is welcome, Minos.” Aecus’ voice was wry, a teasing smile on his face. 

“You see how he treats me, Patton?! Cruel! Heartless!” Minos cried dramatically, and Patton was reminded of Roman. He really was growing quite fond of the giant of a judge.

“Come along, Patton. Let’s leave him to lick his imaginary wounds.” Aecus gestured, clearly suppressing a smile, and Patton followed him. 

“If it’s any consolation, I think you’re wonderful, Minos!” Patton called cheerfully, and the bear of a man grinned at that. 

“Aha! I TOLD you I was his favorite!” Minos’ booming voice echoed after them, and Aecus rolled his eyes good naturedly. 

“So, what prompted this, if I may ask?”

“Logan said she had been asking about me, and asked if I could visit her. I’m waiting up for him anyway, and I’ve never spoken with a dragon before!” Patton answered happily, turning quizzically when the other man missed a step and stumbled.

“I’m sorry...you’re ‘waiting up’ for my Lord?” Aecus asked curiously. 

“Of course! I know Logan has a terrible task to do tonight. The least I can do is be here when he returns. No one should have to bear the burdens he does alone.” It was said with such vehement strength, and the judge felt his opinion of the bright god rise yet again. They had reached the large outcropping of rocks that signified the beginning of Exousia’s home. 

“Here is where I leave you, Patton. Exousia is not overly fond of me, I’m afraid, but you should be fine. I have a feeling she is expecting you. Can you find your way back from here?” 

“Yes, of course. Thank you again, Aecus. It seems you are always leading me somewhere.” Patton smiled, and the judge returned it.

“I have often found it an easy task to lead those who have a destination in mind.” Aecus bowed and walked away. 

“I wonder if you truly know where you are going, on the path your feet have chosen.” He muttered softly under his breath, glancing back to see Patton disappear around the bend in the path. 

Patton held his breath as the dragon came into view. She was massive, and seemed even more intimidating now that he was alone. She rumbled in greeting, turning and setting her enormous head on the ground in front of him. He tentatively reached a hand out, and her huge eyes closed as she leaned her head into his touch. A low purr vibrated through his chest, and Patton giggled happily. She opened her eye again, and as he locked gazes with her, he felt a strange sensation like ice up his spine. 

_Hello, Bright One, son of Demeter. I was hoping I would get to speak to you one day._ A female voice sounded in his mind, strange and inhuman. It was an odd feeling, but Patton recognized that this was what Logan had meant when he said Exousia “communicated.”

“Hello, Exousia. It’s lovely to see you again. Logan said you’d been asking about me?” Patton replied verbally, unsure how to reply otherwise. Her rumble of laughter echoed in his mind, and he could feel her amusement.

_You are a fascinating creature. All light and kindness. Logan has not had much of either._

“What do you mean? Surely there have been others who have treated him well over the years! I cannot possibly be the first.” Patton replied, horrified at the prospect.

_Yes and no. Zeus thought to honor him by giving him a vast realm of great importance...but the other gods do not see it as such. To them, it is an exile, a sign of Logan’s lack of worth. They are foolish, and weak. It takes enormous strength to endure what he has over the years, as you have seen. Patton felt her fondness at the mention of Logan, and her disgust with the other residents of Olympus. The come here to mock him, to make light of his suffering. The look, but they do not see. You are the first to truly see him, Bright One._

“I...I do not think I have done anything so grand…” Patton whispered, looking down. 

_No? You do not know him as I do. I have been here for a very long time, Bright One. I was the last of my kind, there will never be another. I was slain, not for any sin or crime, but simply for being what I am. Fear and ignorance. Logan could have left me, my soul could have vanished like all the others...but he chose to keep me. He saw a kindred spirit in me, and so he brought me here. I am the last of my kind, but the only to have escaped the Void. It was his way of honoring me, and my kin. He has a good heart, but it is heavy, Bright One. He carries sorrows and horrors far beyond his years. The pain of the world rests on his shoulders, and there have been none to ease it...until now._

“Have I, though? Have I eased any of his burdens? He is so somber, so distant. Every time I think he’s opening up, he steps away again. He speaks of me leaving as though it is a foregone conclusion. I almost think he wishes I would, at times.” Patton looked at her, and her soft croon comforted him, while she nuzzled into him.

_You have done more to ease his burdens than any who came before. Logan...he does not think of this realm as a good place. He would worry that keeping you here would be to your detriment, like a stain upon your soul. That is why he speaks of you leaving._

“But I don’t WANT to leave!” Patton nearly shouted, feeling frustration course through him. “This place is amazing. It’s dark and mysterious and beautiful in ways I can’t even comprehend yet. I could spend a thousand mortal lifetimes exploring and still not see more than a fraction of what is here! He told me himself that there would be no locked doors, no cages. I’m free to go whenever I wish, so why is it so hard to understand that I’m here because I choose to be?” 

_Because none ever have. Help him, Patton. Teach him to see himself and his realm through your eyes. He has been without hope for so long, I was beginning to despair for him. Now, I see a glimmer, a spark of something within him. You could light the fire that sustains him, Bright One._

“I...do you truly think I could?” Patton’s heart hammered in his chest, and the dragon’s tone took on a playful feel.

_Ah. You do not only want to be the fire for him, you would like to burn in his as well. That is good, I sense a strong match in the two of you._

Now Patton’s cheeks were on fire, and he heard her laughter in his mind while her body released an amused chuckle that shook the ground. “I’m sure I have no idea what you mean! He’s just...he’s a friend.” His protest sounded weak, even to himself. The look the dragon shot him showed she didn’t believe him either.

_You cannot lie to me. You silly creatures, always hiding from your hearts as though it will ever make any difference. You feel for him, you have since he first brought you here, maybe even before then. His soul speaks to yours, Bright One. There should be no shame in that._

“He doesn’t see me like that, Exousia.” The dragon snorted. Actually snorted! “He DOESN’T!” 

_Perhaps your eyesight is not so good if you are missing something so obvious._

“My eyesight is just fine, thank you! He...he’s being kind to me. A good friend...but he doesn’t...he couldn’t...not like that! He could have anyone and I’m just...me!”

_Hmmm. Well “just me”, Logan has rarely shown anyone the kindness and attention he has shown you. It would seem you have caught his interest, far more than anyone else ever managed. What you do with that attention is entirely up to you. Speaking of Logan, where is he? I’d have thought he’d bring you himself. He was very set against us speaking, I can’t imagine why._

“Gee, I wonder. He had...business to attend to, in the mortal world.” 

_I see. He will not be in good spirits when he returns, then._

“I’m staying up. I’m going to meet him, so he doesn’t have to face what happened alone.” Patton’s jaw was stubbornly set, as though he was fully prepared to argue his case. The dragon hummed in amusement again. 

_I am glad. He should not be alone. You will be good for him, I think. Would you like to stay with me, until he returns? I can always sense when he comes back to the realm._

“...Yes, Exousia. I...I think I would like that.” Patton offered her a tentative smile, and she lifted one wing, offering a good spot to snuggle against her side. She was wonderfully warm, and he sighed as he leaned into her body. “What shall we talk about?”

_I can tell you tales of my kind, if you would like?_

“Oh, yes please!”

_Good! Let me tell you of Blackheart the Magnificent, the mightiest Dragon of Old. He lived in the time before man was made, back many eons ago…._

Patton snuggled in, closing his eyes as her voice wove him a tale of strength and bravery, cunning and defeat. He could feel a warm fondness, and decided although he couldn’t tell if it was from himself or her, he was grateful to have made a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I promised Prinxiety misadventures, but this chapter went a totally different way. Next chapter will be our favorite dorks making their way to the Underworld, I swear. I hope you enjoyed!


	6. A Perilous Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No stains upon his soul, Tisiphone. Point him the way or leave him be.” Her voice was an unnatural thing, warped and garbled. The one in the middle, who had been glaring at him the whole time, seemed to calm at this, nodding slightly.
> 
> “Aaah, but lost a friend he has, methinks. Foolish creature to follow the light. Easier prey in that one.” This came from the smallest of the three, the mischievous expression seeming very out of place on her ancient features.
> 
> “What do you mean? What’s down that path?” Virgil asked frantically, his mind already leaping ahead, thinking of dire possibilities.

“Are you certain Hermes delivered our message? What if Logan doesn’t want to see us? What if he truly DID abduct Patton?! We really have no way of knowing if Patton is being held against his will or not.” Virgil babbled anxiously, his eyes nervously shifting around them as they walked. Roman appeared utterly unconcerned, the corners of his lips slightly uplifted as he listened to his companion’s words. 

In truth, he was grateful the god had come along. Roman had packed some provisions, but not nearly enough. On his own, he would likely have been hungry and also quite damp. The anxious god had prepared for any eventuality and brought more than enough food and water to sustain them….not that Roman was going to be admitting that any time soon.

“Yes, Virgil, I’m sure. From what Hermes said, I think Patton’s staying because he wants to, and Logan seems to have no issue with it.” Roman paused, glancing at the map in his hands, then made a slight alteration of course and continued onwards.

“But what if--”

“Virgil! We could get lost in “what if’s” and “maybe’s” forever, but that will do nothing to help ourselves or them. I know you’re the god of anxiety, but you may want to give not worrying a try at some point.” Roman cut him off, arching a brow at his companion. Virgil glared, a sour expression on his face.

“My, you are a genius. How did I never consider that? Heavens, it would seem I am cured by your sheer, original brilliance!” The sarcasm in Virgil’s voice was so thick that Roman could nearly see it dripping off of each syllable. “I’m literally the god of anxiety! Did it never once occur to you that I don’t have a choice in the matter?!?”

Roman paused, turning to look at Virgil curiously. “And do you?”

“...Do I what?” Virgil asked, confusion written all over his face.

“Do you have a choice?” Roman clarified, his head cocked to the side. Virgil flushed slightly, glancing down.

“Do you have a choice to create?” Virgil countered softly, and the muse gave a soft smile at that.

“Never. The ideas come, and I need to release them or I’ll go mad. Sometimes it’s a grand tale that should be told, other times a melody that won’t leave me alone,” Roman began to walk again as he spoke. “At times it’s a vivid art piece that I have to create. Then again, there are times when the ideas are too much, even for me, and I use them to inspire the mortals. For all their faults and foibles, they are capable of creating magnificent things when properly motivated.”

Virgil snorted, falling into step beside him again. “They’re also capable of being horrifying monsters for the same reason.”

“Well, all good things come with a price! Can’t have something for nothing, you know.” Roman shot him a smile, which Virgil hesitantly returned.

“I imagine it would be a terrible burden, to worry constantly. Particularly since you have no outlet. At least we Muses have ways of releasing our creative energy.” Roman said softly, his eyes lit with a warmth that Virgil had rarely seen before.

“I...I can release it. But it’s rarely a good idea. What I can’t absorb goes back into the world...and mortals were not built for this.” Virgil’s voice was wistful, his brown eyes filled with deep sadness that touched the muse. He had never considered what Virgil’s existence must truly be like, or what kind of struggles the god might have had to endure.

Roman opened his mouth to reply, but whatever he might have said died immediately as a loud hiss sounded off to their right. The muse whirled, and saw the dark, gaping entrance to the Underworld looming beyond. Shadows and mist swirled ominously, and dark things slithered just beyond his vision, in the corner of his eye.

“Well, well, look who’s come to visit.” A voice that pierced Roman’s heart, filling it with unimaginable sorrow, whispered slightly to his left. The muse clutched his chest as a horrifying sense of loss ripped through him, tears blurring his vision. Grief.

A wet, hacking cough broke the air behind them, and he could hear dragging footsteps coming nearer. “Fresh meat from Olympus. How kind of you to visit.” This voice was hoarse and grating to the ears. The stench of infection filled Roman’s nostrils, nearly gagging him. Disease. He nearly fell to his knees in gratitude when Virgil stepped between the encroaching others and himself, a snarl on his lips.

“How dare you threaten a guest of your Lord?! We are here by his invitation.”

“Oh, Anxiety. It’s been so long!” A new voice now, a husky, feminine one that filled Roman with a terrible, aching emptiness. A desperate, yearning void that might never be filled. Hunger. He shuddered in place, and Virgil subtly placed a hand on his back, grounding him.

“Not long enough, from where I stand, and that is not my name. Let us pass.” Virgil’s words were strong, his tone confident, but Roman could feel the tremor of nervousness that passed through him. Brave. Oh, he’d dismissed Virgil as another low level god, nothing special, but stars above he was far braver than the muse had ever imagined! Roman had faced many things in his lifetime, but the way their voices scraped across his soul was torturous. None of them seemed to phase Virgil in the slightest. Roman cursed himself for a fool to ever have thought this god a coward. 

“Stand aside, fools. Logan’s wrath is nothing to trifle with, and he has decreed these two be granted safe passage.” This voice was hideous. It was like nothing Roman had ever heard before in his entire existence, and now that he had, he hoped never to hear it again. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention, while ice slid down his spine. It was the sound of the nameless thing that lurks in the dark reaching with razor sharp claws for delicate flesh. It was a primordial thing, from the beginning of existence and time. Fear. The other creatures gave way to Fear, shrinking back with various noises of distress.

Virgil nodded once, then calmly pulled Roman with him towards the entrance. Once inside the cave, away from the other creatures, he leaned forward, putting shaky hands on his knees and letting out a shuddering breath. Roman stared at him, watching the poor god try (and fail) to suck in enough air.

“Are...Virgil, are you alright?!” Roman quickly put a hand on his shoulder, wincing when the god flinched away.

“Don’t!” Virgil gasped, putting one hand up to keep him at bay. “Just...give me a moment.”

“Take all the time you need. Stars above, how did you do that?! Their voices were nearly enough to level me, but they barely distressed you!” Roman said, clearly impressed. Virgil slowly got himself under control, his breathing leveling out. He could hear the muse nattering on about how “impressive” and “brave” he was, and closed his eyes as a wave of bitterness nearly drowned him.

“They didn’t affect me because I have heard them before.” Virgil snapped, cutting Roman off mid-sentence. The muse froze, staring at him in shock.

“But...you’ve never been to the...you said that you’d never been…?”

“I’ve never been past the entrance, no. But when I was first figuring out who and what I was, I spent a lot of time with them. I thought Anxiety belonged there...with the other monsters.” Virgil’s soft voice and the lost expression on his face shattered Roman’s heart.

“Virgil...you’re not a monster.” Roman’s voice wavered with emotion, but he held Virgil’s gaze steadily. “You are a pain in the ass, you always point out the flaws in everything, you make me actually long for the sweet embrace of Death at times because you frustrate me so much, but...you are not a monster.”

“Gee, thank you so much for that encouraging pep talk, Roman.” Virgil scoffed and rolled his eyes, but a soft smile played around his lips. “Now, where do we go from here?”

“Yes, about that…” Roman sheepishly started, rubbing the back of his neck, and Virgil narrowed his eyes in response. “It would appear that the map rather leads us to the entrance, but gets quite a bit more vague about what to do after this point.”

“...Are you telling me that you have no idea where we’re going?” Virgil’s voice was very quiet, and Roman was oddly reminded of a serpent preparing to strike.

“Of course not! I have some...vague...notion of where we need to go.” Roman flashed what he hoped was a confident smile, pointing at the large pathway before them. The darkness was held at bay with large torches lit with eerie blue flames. The light from them was dim, and the shadows beyond seemed to writhe in unnatural ways.

“First of all, let’s never stray from this path. Secondly, we’re probably going to die here and I’m holding you solely responsible.” Virgil growled, stomping down the path without sparing him a second glance. Roman huffed and hurried after him.

“Well, if we’re going to die, at least we’re in the right place for it!” Roman’s morbid yet cheerful declaration seemed to echo in the vast, cavernous space around them. There was a strange, watchful feeling, as though unseen eyes were examining their every move. He warily moved closer to his companion, not realizing how little space he’d left until their arms brushed. Virgil gave him an odd look before turning his attention back to the path. They continued on in silence until they came to a large split. Roman could vaguely see some light and what seemed to be a large tree off to the right while the left path was shrouded in shadows.

“I think we should head this way.” Roman pointed to the right, but Virgil shook his head.

“No, there’s something emanating from that path that sets me on edge. This way is safer, I can feel it.” Virgil pointed to the left.

“Of course that side feels safer to you, Gloom and Doom!” Roman threw his hands in the air in frustration, then took a deep, calming breath. “Okay, I propose a compromise. I’ll go investigate down this side, you go check what’s down that side. We come back here and figure out which way we’re going in a few minute’s time. Does that seem fair?”

“I…” Virgil hesitated, clearly torn. He truly did not like the feeling he was getting from that other path, and although it appeared safer at first glance, everything in Virgil was screaming that a great danger lurked there. Then again, it was the Underworld. Danger was likely lurking around every single corner here. “...Fine. We’ll do it your way. But if you’re not back here in ten minutes and I have to go searching for you, I’m reserving the right to slap you in the face for it.”

“Why my face?!” Roman gasped, outraged.

“Because it’s the one place you would truly care if you got bruised.” Virgil smirked at him. Roman grumbled a little, annoyed to have his vanity called out, but didn’t dispute it.

“Ugh, fine, deal. Have fun playing in the dark!” The muse waved playfully before starting down the brighter path. Virgil sighed and shook his head, then turned and walked down his own.

Roman’s heart already felt lighter, that awful feeling of being watched finally disappearing, and he hummed a merry tune under his breath as he walked. As he continued on, it gradually became brighter until he came to a large clearing with a massive elm tree. The leaves fluttered invitingly, stirred by a breeze he could not feel. Curiosity nipped at him, and the muse slowly approached, marveling at this beautiful sight. There was something about the leaves that enchanted him, drawing him ever closer.

Virgil walked quickly, hoping to find the proof he needed that this was the correct way to go and return as quickly as possible. Roman was stubborn, and arguing would only have made the muse more adamant that his way was the only way, so this compromise seemed the fastest way to get Roman on his side. He heard a vague shuffling, almost a fluttering sound, and glanced up only to meet a pair of blood red eyes peering down at him from the ceiling.

He jumped back in surprise, and the creature released a strange, hacking laugh before scuttling down the cavern walls to stand in front of him. It screeched and two more quickly appeared beside it. They had the faces of old crones, their eyes red as rubies. Each had a set of leathery, black wings, almost like a bat, and their bodies were a similar color. They made no move to advance or retreat, merely watching him, and although Virgil’s heart was pounding in his chest, he managed a tremulous smile as he bowed politely to them.

“Ladies, pray forgive me for startling you so. I am journeying to the castle of Logan at his request, and I’m afraid my friend and I lost our way. Could any of you tell me which way we should go?” Virgil’s voice was soft, and he mentally cursed at the quaver in it, but the tallest of the the three quirked her lips up in a faint smile.

“No stains upon his soul, Tisiphone. Point him the way or leave him be.” Her voice was an unnatural thing, warped and garbled. The one in the middle, who had been glaring at him the whole time, seemed to calm at this, nodding slightly.

“Aaah, but lost a friend he has, methinks. Foolish creature to follow the light. Easier prey in that one.” This came from the smallest of the three, the mischievous expression seeming very out of place on her ancient features.

“What do you mean? What’s down that path?” Virgil asked frantically, his mind already leaping ahead, thinking of dire possibilities.

“The Elm lies there. Few who see it ever leave again. The dreams that cling to every leaf are lovely to behold, but all of them false. Souls will waste away, lost in the lies, while it devours them whole.” The tall one explained softly, something almost like sympathy in her eyes.

“Your heart has grown soft, Alekto, to give him aid so freely.” The smallest accused, her voice a bitter hiss.

“He comes to see our Lord, and no harm was to come to either of them. Or have you forgotten?” Tisiphone, the first Virgil had encountered, now spoke. Her voice was a low, warning growl, and the smallest fluttered her wings in dismay. Virgil’s eyes widened as he realized who he was speaking to.

“Alekto, Tisiphone...and you must be Megaera. Forgive me, great Erinyes! I did not recognize you. Please...the muse is my friend. There must be a way to save him!” Virgil looked to each with pleading eyes. The tallest shook her head, turning away and fluttering back to the shadows. The smallest, who had preened at his acknowledgment, snickered softly.

“Few ways to escape, few and far between, even for gods. Tisi might be able to help, but she never does without a price.” Megaera then winged away, leaving him alone with his last hope.

“Please! Name your price, anything. I’ll gladly pay it.” Virgil watched the vengeful goddess cock her head in thought.

“...One should never make such offers here, lest they pay more than they can bear. The cost of my help varies, and few ever receive it.” Tisiphone prowled around him, examining him closely, and Virgil straightened his spine to meet her blood red eyes squarely. She released a wheezing laugh that more resembled a cough, amusement twisting her wrinkled face.

“Nevertheless, I’m offering. What will it take to save my friend?” Virgil’s heart twisted, real fear running through him. If this didn’t work, if she refused, Roman could die! They’d been joking of it since they first saw Logan at that party, but he’d never actually thought it would happen. Roman was brash, loud, and endlessly reckless...but Virgil couldn’t imagine an existence without him now.

“Your hair is a lovely color...like warm caramel on a summer’s day. Trade me the color of your hair, and I shall help your foolish friend.” The Fury’s voice was deceptively calm, and Virgil nearly collapsed in relief.

“You’ll save him from the Elm? Free him, so no harm comes to him?” He questioned, wanting it clarified. Tisiphone grinned, all sharp teeth, but nodded.

“Done. Take the color of my hair in payment, and my thanks along with it.” Virgil bowed again, and she reached one clawed hand out, placing it on his head. He felt a strange sensation, and then she pulled away, quickly winging back up the path towards where they’d split apart. Virgil ran behind her, nearly stumbling at the sharp turn she made as she glided down the bright path.

As they neared, Virgil could see Roman kneeling underneath a massive Elm tree that seemed to be covered in rot. The mottled leaves rustled unnaturally, but the muse seemed utterly entranced, as though seeing something achingly beautiful. Black vines, oozing a putrid liquid, were wrapped around Roman’s arms and legs, with more creeping over his torso. The tree seemed almost to groan in delight at having ensnared a new creature, and Virgil gagged at the stench of it.

The Fury wheeled in the air, then dove at the tree, her clawed hands ripping and tearing at the vines ensnaring Roman’s body. She released an unholy sound, a screech that seemed to echo throughout the Underworld. The Elm made a few cracking sounds, and limbs came swinging at her. She darted nimbly about, raking her claws and tearing at the bark and leaves. Each swipe of her claws released a disgusting black muck, and Virgil wasted no time darting in and pulling Roman free. He dragged Roman away, back towards where the path had split before finally setting him down to assess the damage. 

At first, he feared the muse was permanently harmed. His hazel eyes were unfocused and blank, gazing off into a distance no one else could see and his skin was horrifyingly pale. As Tisiphone continued her vicious assault on the Elm, color slowly began to return to Roman’s face. When he finally blinked and focused on Virgil’s face, the anxious god felt the hot burn of tears behind his eyes.

“Roman?! Roman, can you hear me?!” His voice was frantic, and he knew he was gripping Roman’s shoulders too tightly.

“What...did you do...to….your hair?” Roman slowly managed, his tongue feeling like it was made of lead. Virgil broke out into hysterical laughter, sitting back against one wall of the cavern and fisting both hands in his hair. A lock fell in front of his eyes and he paused, staring at it in surprise. That damned Fury hadn’t just taken the color, she’d replaced it with another! Tisiphone fluttered above them, shooting him an oddly playful wink before disappearing into the darkness again.

“The color of royalty suits you, God of Anxiety. Follow the darker path to the destination you seek.” Her voice echoed back to them, and Virgil curled in on himself, silently cursing Roman, Patton and every other living thing to Tartarus and back.

“I have no idea what that was, but she’s not wrong. I see you made new friends...and I am utterly covered in something so disgusting I think I might actually vomit!” Roman said, wrinkling his nose at the foul substance covering his normally pristine robes.

“If you vomit anywhere near me, I’m upgrading that slap to a punch.” Virgil warned, glaring at him.

“What happened to me? One moment I was sitting under that gorgeous tree, and then…” Roman trailed off, his eyes widening slightly before quickly looking away.

“You and I have vastly different definitions of the term ‘gorgeous’, Roman. What did you see, when you looked at it?” Virgil dragged himself to his feet, glaring back at the clearing that held the Elm. The tree was slowly recovering, the wounds the Fury had dealt it healing quickly and a lustrous shine returning to the trunk and leaves, hiding the rot and decay.

Roman stared at the ground, refusing to meet his eye. “I...I don’t want to talk about it.” Virgil blinked at that, but let it go. The muse climbed to his feet on shaky legs, offering a tentative smile that the god shyly returned.

“Do you think you’re okay to continue? I think we have a long way to go yet.” Virgil’s voice was soft and concerned. Roman waved him off, flashing a careless grin.

“Of course! I’m good as new, thanks to you and your...interesting...friend. You really do need to tell me how your hair ended up that color, by the way.” Roman seemed to be back to his confident, boisterous self, so Virgil began to lead the way down the darker path. The muse listened with half an ear to the explanation from the god, but the rest of him was more focused on the way the new violet strands accentuated Virgil’s face. 

His cheeks flushed pink, remembering the dream that had enchanted him so. A great celebration, a marriage feast, and there at the head of the table, seated in the chair that belonged to his spouse, sat Virgil. The god had been smiling softly at him, his eyes warm and loving in a way Roman had never seen before. He’d looked...stunning. In that dreamy haze, Virgil had seemed more beautiful than anything he’d ever gazed at in all of creation. Looking at him now, he felt his heart give a traitorous thump and silently bemoaned his fate.

Of all the gods he could have started to fall in love with, why, oh why did it have to be this one?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I swear I’m going to get better about updating in a timely fashion. I hope you enjoyed this little twist on things. The Furies were never truly numbered, but I went with the three that were named. Took some liberties with The Elm as well, but hopefully you all had fun reading it! Next chapter, we’ll get these two to the castle and check in with Logan and Patton.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no chill whatsoever and I apologize for NOTHING.


End file.
